Searching for you
by onetreexhill
Summary: Nathan and Hayley are both looking for the perfect relationship. When they meet at Lucas and Peyton's wedding, everything will change. Will they be able to overcome the challenges they face together though?
1. Chapter 1

Nathan stood at the altar, admiring the crowds of people filling the pews as Lucas walked up.

"How are you feeling man?" Nathan asked.

"Honestly, I don't feel nervous, I'm just excited to enter this chapter of my life." Lucas

responded while smiling.

The bridesmaids walked up the isle with a bouquet of flowers in their hands. Brooke walked up and stood on the other side of the alter. Nathan shifted his eyes to the bridesmaid to the left of Brooke. There, the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on stood. She had a light pink dress on that fell to her ankles, and her hair was a gorgeous shade of light brown with curls throughout. His stare was met by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

Nathan turned to Lucas and softly asked "Who is that?" His gaze never leaving hers.

"That's Hayley James; Peyton, Brooke and her used to be close in High School, but she moved away for college." "She's here for good now though." Lucas responded, noticing the way Nathan was looking at her.

"Wow." Was all that Nathan could mutter.

* * *

Hayley stood next to Brooke, eyeing the crowd, when her eyes locked with a pair of piercing blue eyes. Staring back at her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was wearing a suit that fit his body perfectly, fighting tightly around his toned muscles. His hair was dark brown and his smirk sent chills throughout her body. Their eye contact was broken by the sound of a piano and everybody rising to their feet. Peyton walked down the aisle, her gaze being met by Lucas's.

Lucas met her at the end of the aisle, taking her hands in his. "You look stunning." Lucas said softly. Peyton smiled and made her way to the alter.

Peyton and Lucas exchanged vows, and made their way, hand and hand down the aisle smiling. Brooke linked her arm through her boyfriend of one year, Julian, and followed Peyton and Lucas. Nathan and Hayley walked towards the reception together both with butterfly's in their stomach.

"I'm Nathan." He said admiring her beauty.

"Hayley." She responded with a smile. "Your Lucas's brother, right?" She asked filling the comfortable silence.

"Unfortunately." He responded with a chuckle.

"Well I'll see you inside?" Hayley asked, breaking off to see Peyton and Brooke.

"Definitely." Nathan responded while flashing his signature smirk, sending chills through her body.

* * *

Hayley stepped inside the reception with Brooke smiling.

"I'm telling you! He was the most handsome and kindest guy in the world!" Hayley said excitedly to Brooke.

"Sorry Hayley, but I already found that guy, and he is all mine." Brooke said as she smiled over to Julian. They met in college, when Brooke accidently stumbled into his room after a night of too much drinking. He spent the night making sure she got back safe with plenty of Advil for the next day. Ever since then, they have been known as the perfect couple.

Hayley scanned the reception looking for Nathan when she felt somebody walk up behind her.

"I thought you were going to come meet me." Nathan said with a smile

"Sorry, maid of honor stuff." Hayley said while laughing.

"Well, now that I found you, care to dance?" Nathan asked charmingly.

"I would love to." Hayley responded as Nathan took her hand leading her to the dance floor.

Nathan gently placed his arm around her waist and took Hayley's hand in his. Hayley's whole body tingled at his touch and she instantly blushed.

"So, Hayley James, tell me about yourself." Nathan asked while staring into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, I went to Stanford as a finance major, but my main passion was music." She replied.

"Wow, a Stanford graduate and a rock star!" Nathan said jokingly.

"I wouldn't go that far." Hayley responded. "My main audience is my shower head." She stated while laughing.

"You should sing for me some time, I bet you are really amazing." Nathan said with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

All Hayley could do was blush and smile. Something about Nathan feels so different to her. Every other guy she has talked to seems so disinterested in her other than her looks. Nathan seems genuinely interested in her.

She was now looking forward to her life back in Tree Hill.

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter! This is my first fanfic but stay with me because it will only get better from here! Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley walked through the front door of her brand-new apartment in Tree Hill. She had purchased a small upstairs apartment with the remaining money her parents had lent her. After graduating Stanford, money has been tight. She was still on the hunt for a job but seeing that Tree Hill was a small town she didn't have much options. Not wanting to be alone for the night she decided to drive over to see Brooke since Peyton and Lucas were on their honeymoon.

Hayley walked through Brookes front door to see Julian and Nathan having a beer and watching the Bobcats play. Nathan instantly rose to his feet to greet her.

"Hey Hayley, it's nice to see you again." Nathan said to her with a smile.

"Hey Nathan." Hayley said with a nervous smile. Something about him still gave Hayley goosebumps. They had exchanged numbers at the wedding, but Hayley was busy looking for a job that she couldn't find the time to call.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke said entering the room and giving Julian a light peck on the lips.

"We were just about to throw some food on the grill if you want to join us." Nathan said to Hayley hoping she would accept his invitation.

"I would love to." Hayley said grinning back at him.

"Good because I need help cooking." Brooke said pulling Hayley into the kitchen.

"You are so crushing out on him!" Brooke said with a grin to Hayley

"Am not!" Hayley replied lightly hitting Brooke on the shoulder

"Please, you have been drooling over him non-stop since the wedding, you so like him" Brooke said realizing that Hayley was giving in.

"I wouldn't even know where to make a move though!" Hayley replied finally accepting defeat.

"Leave that to me." Brooke said smirking.

* * *

"So, what do you think about Hayley?" Julian said to Nathan while taking another sip of his beer.

"She's gorgeous" Nathan said grinning. "We had such great chemistry at the wedding, but when she never called I got worried that it was just me who felt the connection."

"No, I'm sure she was just busy, Brooke told me she has been swamped looking for a job." Julian replied.

"I hope that's the case." Nathan replied standing up to help set the table.

* * *

Julian stepped into the dining room pulling out a chair for himself to sit in next to Nathan. Brooke stepped in front of him pinching his arm lightly.

"Ouch!" Julian whimpered as he moved away from the chair.

"Julian dear, why don't you come sit on this side next to me." Brooke said in an innocent tone.

Hayley sent Brooke a grateful look, and took a seat next to Nathan.

"So, Nathan, how's basketball?" Julian asked.

"Well ever since I blew out my knee at Duke I haven't played that much." Nathan replied.

Nathan dislocated his knee in the final game of his senior year at Duke, when he went up for a layup and landed hard on the floor. Now, a year after graduating, he has been to therapy a few times, but hasn't had the motivation to go.

"Wow, that must've been really hard for you to let it go." Hayley said to Nathan in a sorrow tone.

"Yeah it was, but I realized that there are more important things in life than basketball, so I'm focusing on those things now." Nathan replied to Hayley with a slight smile.

Hayley smiled back at him studying his piercing blue eyes and dreaming about what it would be like to kiss his soft lips. Suddenly she was brought back to reality by the sound of Brookes phone ringing.

"Sorry guys." Brooke said standing up to take the call.

Hayley turned back to her food as Julian and Nathan began chatting about the game.

"Julian, your dad just had a heart attack." Brooke said rushing back into the dining room.

Julian stood up with a concerned look on his face.

"You guys go ahead, I will clean up the dishes." Hayley said to Brooke in a concerned tone.

"Thank you." Brooke said while taking Julian's hand and rushing out the door leaving Hayley and Nathan alone.

* * *

Hayley stood up picking up her plate.

"Wow. I hope Julian's dad is okay." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah me too, he is a strong guy, I'm sure he will get through it." Nathan said to her in a reassuring voice.

Nathan brushed past Hayley as he put on of the plates in the dishwasher sending chills through her body.

"So, now that you are taking time away from basketball, what are you thinking about doing?" Hayley asked lightheartedly to Nathan.

"I've been thinking about coaching." Nathan responded. "I'm not ready to leave basketball all together yet, and I love kids, so I thought it would be fun."

"That sounds perfect for you Nathan!" Hayley responded to him.

"What about you? I heard you were on the job search." Nathan said to her as he picked up a cup from the table.

"Well I majored in Finance, but I also got a degree in teaching, so I was thinking about looking for a teacher position." Hayley replied.

"That's awesome Hales." Nathan said while smiling at her.

Hearing him call her Hales made her instantly blush and send butterflies through her body.

"I was thinking, I could pop in a movie if that's cool with you?" Nathan said to her.

"That sounds perfect." Hayley said grinning.

Nathan put in Chucky 2 and grabbed a blanket heading towards the couch.

"Really! A scary movie?" Hayley said while laughing.

"Chucky 2 is a classic!" Nathan said returning a laugh.

Hayley curled up in the blanket as the movie came on, when suddenly Chucky entered the scene. Hayley jumped, laying her head-on Nathans shoulder for protection. Nathan laughed and put his arm around her. Hayley's arm tingled at the touch of him.

Once the movie finished Hayley was clinging on to Nathan so hard he had trouble breathing.

"It's okay, it's over now Hales."

"Next time, I pick the movie!" Hayley said still shaken up.

"Oh, so there will be a next time?" Nathan replied while smiling.

"Definitely." Hayley responded with a smile.

Suddenly Nathan leaned in close to her face to where Hayley could feel his hot breath on her neck. Hayley's heart was beating out of her chest wanting to close the gap between them. Nathan searched her brown eyes as if he was looking for permission to kiss her. Flattered by his kindness, she leaned in and closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and passionate. Their lips covering each other's gently. Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist and Hayley placed her hands lightly on his face. Nathan's tongue begged for entrance inside her mouth and Hayley gladded accepted. Their tongues played with each other as a soft moan escaped Hayley's lips. When air became an issue they reluctantly pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Wow." Was all that both of them could say.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2! I enjoyed making this one a lot! Thank you for reading and stayed tuned for more and of course, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Haley rolled over in her bed the next morning to the sound of birds chirping. As she remembered what happened last night she had the biggest smile on her face. Nathan had finally kissed her, and it wasn't just a light peck. They shared the most passionate, meaningful kiss Haley could've ever imagined. Nathan had been a perfect gentleman, not pushing her to do anything. After they shared their intimate kiss, he drove Haley home and watched her get inside safely. Haley just couldn't wait until she got to see him again.

* * *

Nathan rolled out of bed and changed into basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He slid on his shoes and walked out of his apartment going on a run towards the river court. Last night had been perfect. He had finally kissed Haley, and it was better than he had imagines. As much as he wanted her to stay with him for the night, he knew that if he wanted this to work, he would have to take things slow. Nathan slowed his run as his knee began to cramp up. He knows he should go to rehab, but he hasn't found the motivation to do so yet. Contemplating if he she go home or not, he spots Lucas shooting at the court.

"Hey man, welcome back." Nathan said to Lucas as he picked up his missed shot. "How was the honeymoon?"

"It was perfect. Peyton and I took a boat ride through Paris, visited the Eifel tower, basically did the most girly things imaginable." Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Sounds great man." Nathan said while passing him the ball.

"Anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Julian's dad had a heart attack, but he is okay now, and I kissed Haley."

"Wow. Are you guys together now?" Lucas asked surprisingly.

"I'm not sure, I was going to go over and see her today, but she is everything I have been looking for, I really want to make it work." Nathan said smiling.

"I'm really happy for you man, Haley's a great girl." Lucas said back.

"She really is, so where's Peyton?" Nathan asked while taking a shot.

"She went over to see Brooke, she said she had to tell her all the details from the trip, whatever that means." Lucas said laughing.

"That's what girls do man." Nathan said smiling.

"Well I'll see you later man, I'm going to talk to Haley." Nathan said smiling as he left the court.

* * *

Haley hopped out of bed and got into the shower. She got out just as her phone was ringing. She looked at the caller id and instantly smiled.

"Hey stranger." Haley said jokingly,

"Hey gorgeous, I was wondering if you wanted to get breakfast?"

"I would love to." She responded.

"Great, I'll come by your place in an hour."

"Perfect, see you then." She replied smiling.

She scrambled to find a perfect outfit. Rustling through her closet she found a white blouse, and ripped jeans. Even though she has been on dates before, and they are just going to breakfast, she can't help but have a giddy feeling. Just as she put the finishing touches on her hair, she heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see a breathtaking Nathan is cargo shorts and a red polo.

"Hey you." Haley said to him as he walked through the door.

"Hey, these are for you." Nathan said as he handed her a bouquet of purple and white flowers.

"Thank you, Nathan, they are beautiful." Haley said to him taking the flowers from his hand to find a vase for them.

"So, I was thinking we could go to this new café that opened up down the street." Nathan said as she rinsed the flowers.

"Sounds perfect." Haley said to him smiling.

Haley put the flowers into a vase and walked out the door with him. Nathan opened the car door for her and they head towards the café. After the finished eating, Haley insisted on paying but Nathan of course, didn't let her.

"I want to take you to a place that means a lot to me." Nathan said to her as they left the café.

"I like that idea." Haley replied stepping into the car.

Nathan pulled up to the river court and took a seat on the bench with Haley following close behind.

"This is where it all began for me, I practiced here, played pick-up games here, and even met Lucas here." Nathan said while looking at the court.

Haley placed a hand on his forearm gently rubbing it.

"I know leaving the game must've been hard for you, but if you really work for it, I think you can get it back." Haley said looking into his blue eyes.

"I just feel like there's not point anymore, I'm never going to be the player I was, so why even try?" Nathan said in a dejected tone.

"Don't say that. If you work hard enough you can get it back, I really believe that."

Nathan stared into her brown eyes and couldn't help but think that he only met her a few weeks ago and she already has had such a big impact on his life.

"I really like you Haley." Nathan said with a genuine smile.

"I like you too Nathan." Haley said back smiling.

"So, I was wondering, if you maybe wanted to be my girlfriend?" Nathan said in a nervous tone.

Haley contained a chuckle at how cute he was at being so nervous by asking her out.

"I thought you would never ask." Haley said with a chuckle as he pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and soft. Nathan softly cupped her cheeks and Haley played the hairs at the nape of his neck. Nathans tongue played with the crease oh her lips and she gladly accepted, darting hers in and out of his mouth. Haley's hands moved up into Nathan's thick, brown hair and dug into the locks. Haley shifted on the bench to where she was half leaning on Nathans lap. Just as the kiss was becoming deeper, they heard a muffled cough in the distance. Both looked up, still dazed from their kiss they saw Lucas standing on the court. Lucas looked confused but then a smile appeared on his face. Haley dug her face into Nathans chest to contain a laugh, and Nathan shared a chuckle with his older brother.

"So, are you guys official now?" Lucas asked as Haley brought her head up from Nathan's chest.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other for a brief moment and looked back at Lucas.

"Yes, we are." They both said in unison.

Lucas smiled and walked over to Nathan sharing a high five.

"She's way out of your league dude."

"Yes, she definitely is." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Well I was actually going to call you Nate and see if you wanted to play a quick game, but I see you're a bit busy now." Lucas said sharing a smile with Haley.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Haley.

"You guys should play, I was going to go over and see Peyton and Brooke anyway."

"Thanks, Hales, how about I pick you up tonight at 8?" Nathan said taking her hand in his.

"Sounds perfect." She replied, giving him a light peck on the cheek and heading towards the car.

Haley drove off leaving Lucas and Nathan alone on the court.

"It's about time you made a move Nate, you've been drooling over her since the wedding." Lucas said while passing Nathan the ball.

"I was waiting for the right time, but I'm so happy now, she's different than any other girl I've dated before." Nathan said while recalling his past relationships.

Lucas laughed at the way his brother was talking, he's never seen this side of Nathan.

* * *

Haley pulled up to Peyton and Lucas's house sprinting through the front door. Brooke and Peyton were sitting at the counter chatting when they saw Haley run through the door.

"You guys will never believe what just happened!" Haley said running over to them.

"Hmm, Fall Out Boy came up to you and said they want to perform a private concert for me!" Peyton said while chuckling.

Haley was too excited to even regard Peyton's comment and went straight to her news.

"Nathan asked me to be his girlfriend!" Haley said unable to contain her excitement.

Peyton and Brooke squealed in excitement and pulled her in for a hug while jumping up and down.

"Oh, my God, Haley that's great!" Brooke said pulling away from the hug.

"Did you kiss?" Was the first thing out of Peyton's mouth.

"Well a lady never kisses and tells…but yes! And it was amazing!" Haley squealed. "It was perfect until someone's husband came and interrupted it." Haley said shooting Peyton a glance.

"Hey, I don't control his actions!" Peyton said defending herself.

"So, when are you guys going out?" Brooke asked shifting her focus back to Haley.

"He's picking me up tonight at 8." Haley said with a huge grin.

"Well we have to get you read! You get in the shower and we will look for an outfit." Brooke demanded.

Haley ran to the shower, still fantasizing about the wonderful kiss they had shared as the water fell onto her head.

Brooke and Peyton picked out a strapless red dress with black low heels, and curled her hair. She looked stunning. Peyton had called Nathan to tell him to pick Haley up at her house since they were still getting her ready. Just as Haley was putting on her lipstick, there was a knock at the door. Haley's heart fluttered as she heard Brooke open the door. Haley stepped out from the bathroom to see Nathan in a white-t-shirt with a bomber jacket and jeans on. He looked so handsome.

Nathan's jaw dropped when he saw Haley come out of the bedroom. The dress fit her curves perfectly and hair fell perfectly just below her shoulders.

All Nathan could mutter was "wow."

Haley smiled at his reaction and looked over to Brooke and Peyton sending them a thankful glance.

"Well Nathan have her home by midnight, and no funny business." Lucas said to Nathan smiling.

"Yes sir." Nathan said while laughing and took Haley's hand leading her out the door.

Nathan opened the car door for Haley and walked over to his side.

"You look gorgeous by the way." Nathan said to her smiling.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Haley said with a wink.

Nathan smiled and pulled out of the driveway, tonight was going to be perfect.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 3! Sorry about the misspelling of Haley's name! My computer autocorrected it to the wrong spelling, but it should now be fixed in all chapters, thank you to the follower who pointed it out to me! The chapters will get longer I promise, I'm just still trying to get a feel for it. Thanks for reading and of course, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan and Haley have been dating for two month's now and everything has been going great. Their chemistry has been off the charts; however, they haven't taken their relationship to the next step yet. They both decided to do things right and wait a bit.

Haley stepped inside the house returning from the grocery store just as the phone was ringing.

"Hello" She said taking the phone in her hand.

"Hi, is this Haley James?"

"Yes, it is."

"Hi Haley, this is Mrs. Jones, the principal of Tree Hill High."

"Oh, Mrs. Jones, it's good to hear from you."

"Yes, well I'm calling in regard to your application to be a teacher here."

"Yes, I submitted my application about a month ago."

"Well you're in luck, we have an opening for a teacher for a senior English class teacher next year."

"Wow, I would love to fill that position."

"Yes, and we would love for you to fill it, summer vacation just started, so could you start in three months?"

"Absolutely, thank you so much!"

"Thank you, bye Haley."

Haley hung up the phone and immediately did a little dance in the kitchen. Her first instinct was to grab her keys and go to Nathan's to celebrate.

* * *

She pulled into his driveway and ran through his front door.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled running through the living room.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said as he opened the door from the bathroom.

He must've just gotten out of the shower because he had only a towel around his waist and was dripping water.

Haley gulped at the sight of him. Her eyes traveled down to his sculpted stomach, his hair dripping water down his chest. Snapping out of her trance, she moved her gaze back up to his blue eyes.

"I got the teaching position!" She said in an ecstatic voice.

"Hales that's great!" He said pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

Her face buried into his wet, bare chest, making her heart race. She looked back up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Her hands shifted up to his head and he cupped her cheeks sweetly. Pulling away, realizing he was only in a towel, he smiled at her.

"I think this calls for celebration. I'm going to cook for you tonight." Nathan said smiling with his hands still around her waist.

"I would love that babe." Haley said rubbing his muscular arms.

"Perfect, come back over at 8 for the most delicious meal of your life." He said with a wink.

Haley left a chaste kiss on his lips and exited through the front door.

* * *

Nathan pulled a t-shirt and a beige half zip pull over on and slipped on a pair of jeans. He walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese, and took 2 steaks out of the refrigerator, a combination of both of their favorite meals.

He put the final touches on the meal and placed it on the table with a candle and roses just as there was a knock at the door. He looked over at the clock and it read 7:59, Haley as punctual as ever. He turned on the slow music and made his way over to the door. Haley wore a simple red blouse with black jeans, but she still took his breath away. He pulled her in for a sweet, but passionate kiss, placing his hands on her waist. Pulling away before things got more intense, he left one more small kiss on her lips, and guided her towards the table.

"My girl looks stunning tonight." He said as they went into the dining room.

"My guy looks as handsome as ever also." Haley said smiling at him.

Haley laughed when she saw the meal. On their first date, they decided to order meals for each other. Haley ordered Nathan the mac and cheese, and Nathan had ordered her the prime rib. Ever since then, that has been their meal.

"That dinner was delicious babe." Haley said taking the dishes to the sink.

"The dinner was just the beginning of tonight." Nathan said with a wink at her.

Haley's heart fluttered at those words.

They headed over to the couch with a blanket and cuddled for a bit.

"So, I have some news myself." Nathan said as he picked his head up from hers.

"And what's that?" Haley said getting lost in his eyes.

"Ever since we've been together I have been more motivated. I have gone to physical therapy for my knee, worked out, and practiced basketball every day." Nathan said rubbing his hand over her's. "And I have you to thank for that."

Haley leaned over and left a small kiss on his lips at his kind words.

"But there's more." Nathan said as his heart rate increased more. "I guess my hard work has been recognized, because I have been invited to a basketball camp in Ocean City, Maryland over the summer."

"Nathan that's awesome!" Haley said with excitement.

"But I have been thinking about it, and I don't want to leave you for 3 months." Nathan said, watching her eyes dart back and forth from his.

"Nathan I'm going to miss you so much, but you have worked so hard for this, you deserve to go." Haley said in a sweet tone.

"Well that's why I have decided to take you with me." Nathan said with a smile.

"What?" Haley said a bit confused.

"I can't leave you for three months, so I've decided to rent 3 apartments in Ocean City. You, me, Julian, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton will spend the summer at the beach." Nathan said, his smile growing wider.

"Are you serious!?" Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Absolutely, this is going to be the best summer ever." Nathan said pulling her closer.

Haley shut the gap between them and caught his lips with her's. Her hands moved to the bottom of his neck as he fell back laying on the couch from the force of her kiss. He moved his hands down her back, sending shivers up her spine. Their tongues met and darted in and out of each other's mouths. Her pelvis rest on top of his and she could feel him beneath her. She grinded harder into him, making him moan in pleasure. She smiled against his lips and lifted up for air.

"Wow, that was some kiss." Nathan said, still gasping for air.

"I'm so excited for this summer, when do we leave?" Haley asked sitting up.

"2 days." Nathan said adjusting his shirt.

"I can't wait."

* * *

Nathan, Lucas and Julian packed the car as the girls prepared the snacks.

"I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed.

"Me too, I can't wait to lie on the beach all day." Haley said while putting water's in the cooler.

"What about you and Nathan sharing an apartment for three months?" Peyton said to Haley with a wink.

Haley blushed as she smiled, she couldn't wait for that either.

"Yeah so what's the deal with you two, have you-" Brooke said, shifting her focus to Haley.

Haley cut her off, "No, not yet at least." Haley said back to her.

"Well three months in the same apartment can change a lot." Brooke said with a mischievous smile.

The girls walked out the door to find the boys still packing the car.

"Geez Hales, what do you have in here?" Nathan asked as he put her suitcase in the trunk.

"Don't worry, it's not like my big, strong, man can't pick it up." Haley said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Julian wrapped his arms around Brooke and whispered something in her ear causing her to laugh and she hopped into the back seat as he playfully hit her butt.

Peyton and Lucas shard a quick kiss and hopped in the back as well.

Haley gave Nathan a passionate kiss on the lips, leaving him wanting more as she whispered "We will finish this later." Leaving him speechless as he climbed into he driver's seat. This summer was definitely going to be one to remember.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 4! I feel like the story is starting to finally come together and I couldn't be more excited. Please tell me anything that I could improve or you would want me to add! R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan, Julian and Lucas lugged the suitcases out of the car as the girls ran upstairs to look at their condos. Nathan and Haley had 147, Lucas and Peyton had 149, and Brooke and Julian had 151, which were all across from each other.

"Oh, my God, look at this place!" Haley said as she barged into her condo.

"It's so pretty!" Brooke said as she stood in the living room of hers.

"Wow, this view is gorgeous." Peyton said looking out the window seeing the beautiful ocean view.

The boys slowly made their way upstairs gasping for air after carrying the bags upstairs.

"Thanks babe." Peyton said to Lucas giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I think we should test this bedroom out." Brooke said to Julian with a wink, pulling him into the room.

Nathan and Haley laughed and closed the door to their condo.

"This place really is wonderful." Haley said to Nathan examining the room.

"I know, I'm so excited." Nathan said eying the kitchen.

"And wow, this view is spectacular." Haley said facing the window.

"I know, I'm looking at it now." Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

He kissed her neck and Haley rested her head back on his chest as they swayed back and forth.

"Are you excited to play basketball again?" Haley asked him, still swaying.

"To be honest, I really am, I've missed it so much."

Haley rubbed his arms and turned so she was facing him.

"You deserve this, you've worked so hard, and now you get your dream back."

Nathan smiled and leaned down to softly brush her lips.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Nathan asked pulling away from their kiss.

"It helps that your hot." Haley responded with a playful wink.

Nathan laughed and leaned back down for another kiss. They stood there, just enjoy each other's company for the next few minutes when there was a knock at the door.

Upset that their moment was ruined, Nathan went to get the door.

"Hi, Nathan Scott, right?" The man said, extending his hand out to him.

"Uh yeah, you are?" Nathan said shaking his hand.

"Damien West, I'm your teammate for the summer basketball camp." The man said as his eyes traveled into the apartment, meeting Haley's gaze.

Nathan realized the way he was looking at Haley and shifted to block his view.

Damien pushed his way past Nathan and over to Haley.

"And what's a pretty little thing like you doing here?" Damien asked as he looked Haley up and down.

"Uh, I'm Nathan's girlfriend, Haley." She said backing up, feeling uncomfortable.

Nathan rushed to her side and put his arm around her waist.

"Okay, you should be going now." Nathan said sternly.

"Not so fast Scott, I was just getting to know this hot girl you call your girlfriend."

"She is my girlfriend, and I don't appreciate you talking about her like that." Nathan said, stepping in front of Haley's body.

Haley couldn't help but smile at how protective Nathan was, but was brought back to reality at Damien still staring at her.

"Fine, I'll see you on the court Scott." "And Haley, I'll see you in your dreams." He said with a smirk that made Haley want to throw up.

Nathan escorted him out the door and once he left, turned back to Haley.

"Can you believe him!?" Nathan said, clearly angry about the situation. "And I have to be teammates with that guy."

"I know baby, but don't let him get to you, he's just trying to get inside your head." Haley said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine. But if talks to you like that again, I will throw his ass on the ground so fast he won't know what hit him."

"Your so cute when your protective." Haley whispered inching closing to his face.

He shut his mouth over hers, a bit rougher than usual, but she enjoyed it. He slightly lifted her off the ground and her legs swung around his torso. He brought them over to the couch and placed her down, resting his weight on her, his lips never leaving hers. Their tongues crashed together and the kiss deepened. Her hands traveled up into his hair and his hands roamed her sides, sending chills through her body. Haley reached down and lifted his shirt over his head, taking in his toned stomach. Her hands moved down his chest and traced his abs. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths and a soft moan escaped Haley's mouth. Nathan started to reach for her shirt as there was a knock at the door and then Brooke walked in.

"Oh...ew, get a room you two!" Brooke said covering her eyes.

"We did!" They said in unison as they stood up, fixing their clothing.

"Oh, true. Anyways, we were going to have dinner at the beach, you guys in?"

"Yeah sure, meet you guys there in an hour?" Haley asked her as she flattened her hair down.

"Sounds good." Brooke said, exiting the door.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and broke out into a laugh.

"So close!" Nathan said laughing, and Haley gave him a playful slap on the chest.

"Okay, I'm getting in the shower." Haley said walking towards the bathroom.

"Right behind you!" Nathan joked looking at her.

"Nice try mister." Haley laughed peeking out of the bathroom.

* * *

Nathan and Haley walked downstairs, hand in hand, towards the restaurant.

They stopped at the hostess stand when they saw the rest of the gang.

"Well there's the two love birds." Peyton joked as they approached.

"Brooke! You told them!?" Haley said, sending her a look.

Everyone laughed, except for Haley.

"Nice work man." Lucas said towards Nathan, giving him a high five.

Nathan laughed, accepting his high five.

"Luke! Nothing happened!" Haley said, whacking his arm.

"If that's your story." Julian piped up, causing everyone to laugh.

Finally, they were seated at a beautiful table, overlooking the ocean. Everyone ordered, and had a fun time joking with each other on their first night of vacation. They paid the check and parted ways, Brooke and Julian headed upstairs, and Peyton and Lucas went out for dessert, leaving Haley and Nathan. They headed towards the dock, to watch the sunset.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and Haley leaned on his chest. They stood like that for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, a guitar player went up on stage and started playing a beautiful tune. They started dancing slowly on the dock together, remembering the last time they did this together at the wedding. Nathan cupped her cheeks and brought her in for a slower kiss this time. Her hands rested on the back of his neck and they stood there, dancing, with their lips joined. Haley deepened the kiss, by teasing her tongue along his lips and he accepted. Her hands played at the nape of his neck and his hands were on her waist as he brought her closer, pressing their bodies together. A moan escaped Haley's lips and she remembered they were in public as she pulled away. Nathan whimpered as she pulled away. Haley's face turned bright red when she realized they had an audience.

Nathan took her hand, realizing she felt uncomfortable and led her down the dock.

"I didn't realize people were watching." Haley said as she kept her head down, avoiding the stares.

"Well I'm sure they enjoyed the show." Nathan laughed.

"Nathan, I'm serious!"

"Hales, I'm sure nobody is judging."

Haley laughed, "Your right, we're young, who cares."

"That's my girl." Nathan said placing a kiss on her cheek, as they headed upstairs.

Little did they know that Damien was watching them from a distance.

"So that's his weakness." Damien mumbled with an evil laugh.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 5! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was my birthday! Please leave me any suggestions below! R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Haley rolled over in bed to be faced by two ocean blue eyes staring at her. A smile grew on her face as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Well good morning to you." She said still half asleep. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes, but I wanted to watch you for a little bit, you're so peaceful when you sleep."

Haley leaned in and he parted his lips to allow for a kiss. Last night had been fun. They had a good time at dinner, and had a light make-out session after, but nothing more than that. They have decided to wait a little bit to take their relationship to the next level until they are ready.

Nathan rolled out of bed and Haley groaned as he slipped out of her grasp.

"Where are you going." Haley said whining as she held onto his arm.

"To make my girl some breakfast." He said smiling.

Haley smiled and let him vanish into the kitchen. She hopped out of bed and slipped on an oversized shirt and slippers, making her way into the kitchen.

Nathan stood by the stove, shirtless and in a pair of basketball shorts, making French toast. Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as she left butterfly kisses on his back.

"Smells good." She said in between kisses.

Nathan shifted to face her and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled away, Haley's hand traveled into his hair and pulled him down for a deeper kiss. Nathan was a bit taken back by her actions but soon fell into her kiss. Their tongues wrestled and hands traveled around each other. Their kiss was broken by the sound of a smoke alarm.

Nathan quickly turned off the stove to see the burnt pieces of bread.

"Maybe that was for the best so that our first time is in the kitchen." Nathan said with a laugh.

"Aw you worked hard on those." Haley said as he threw the bread in the garbage.

"That's okay, I'll just run downstairs and pick up another package of bread in the mini mart." He replied.

"No, I'll do it, you relax." She responded placing a hand on his forearm.

She put on a pair of shorts and a jacket and headed downstairs.

Haley walked into the minimart and grabbed a package of bread. As she reached the check out, she saw Damien staring at her. He did freak her out a bit, but she didn't want her imagination to get ahead of herself.

Damien walked towards her and Haley's heart beat rose.

"Hey Haley, glad I ran into you." Damien said, standing so close to her that she felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, um hey." She responded, backing up a bit.

"Where's that _boyfriend_ of yours?" He said, with emphasis on the word boyfriend.

"Um, he's upstairs." She replied, as his eyes burned a hole through her.

"Well that gives us some alone time." He said with a wink, making her want to throw up.

"Yeah, no thanks, I was just leaving." Haley said walking quickly to the door.

Damien grabbed her arm as she tried to retreat, and pulled her closer.

"Are you sure? We could have some fun together." He said to her in a soft but terrifying voice.

"Let go of me." Haley said pulling away from her and running upstairs.

She entered the door of her condo to see Nathan sitting on the couch.

"Hey, did you get lost?" Nathan asked with a chuckle.

He turned to her and saw her flushed face.

"What's wrong babe?" Nathan asked, quickly getting up from the couch to go over to her.

"Oh, um, I just saw Damien." She said softly, not wanting to upset him.

"What did he say to you?" Nathan asked, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Nothing important, he just asked where you were." Haley responded, not looking him in the eyes.

"Why would he ask that? Did he scare you?" He asked with concern.

Haley's silence answered his question.

"Haley. Did he touch you?" He asked, his anger now building up.

"He just grabbed my arm, it was nothing, don't worry." Haley said softly.

"I'll kill that bastard." Nathan said walking towards the door.

"Nathan no!" Haley said grabbing his arm.

"He touched you Haley! Did he hurt you?" Nathan said reaching for her arm gently.

"No, he just freaked me out a bit, but nothing happened." Haley said, trying to reassure him.

Nathan searched her eyes, sensing the fear.

"Fine. But if he pulls something like that again, I'll kill him." Nathan said, putting his arms around her waist.

He pulled her tighter to himself. He felt her rapid heartbeat, and could tell she was clearly shaken. He moved his hands to her hair and smoothed it down. Placing a small kiss on her head, he consoled her some more. Something felt wrong about this to him.

* * *

Nathan walked through the gym door for his first practice. He had gotten there an hour early to warm up, like he and Lucas had done before Luke was diagnosed with HCM.

Nathan had just finished warming up his free throws when the door to the gym opened again.

Damien walked in, and Nathan could feel his fists clench.

"Scott." Damien yelled. "Good to see you warming up, you're going to need it."

Nathan didn't respond, he just continued to shoot.

"No response. Guess you're still upset that Haley likes me better." Damien said with a laugh.

Nathan dropped the ball and walked over to him.

"What did you just say?" Nathan said sternly.

"Hey man, it's not my fault the chicks dig me."

Nathan's fists balled up again, ready to swing.

"Don't ever come near Haley again." Nathan said in a warning tone.

Damien smirked.

Nathan grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer.

"I mean it. You so much as look at her the wrong way and I'll break you." Nathan said furious.

"Just trying to be friendly man." Damien said, still smirking.

Nathan released him, and pushed him forcefully to the ground with a thud.

"That's for touching my girlfriend." Nathan said, as he walked towards the locker room.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 6! Sorry it took me so long to update, I have been super busy with school and sports. But I'm back now! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Nathan walked into the apartment after his first day of practice. Overall all it was a good day, besides his interaction with Damien. He had outplayed most of the other players there, so he feels confident about his spot on the team. His true fear is now telling Haley about his confrontation about Damien after she told him to stay away from him.

"Hey babe, how was practice?" Haley said as she got up from the counter to give him a kiss when he walked through the door.

Nathan returned her kiss and they took a seat on the couch. Haley placed a hand on his thigh as he began to tell her how it went.

"I played well, I made friends with my teammates, well most of the anyway." He said trailing off.

"Oh right, Damien." Haley said remembering he was on the team also.

"Well I kinda had a run in with him." Nathan said looking at Haley as her face dropped.

"What kind of run in?" She said tensely.

"I told him to stay away from you, and then I shoved him to the ground." Nathan said confidently.

"You what?!" Haley said standing up.

"Hales, I was defending you, I'm not going to let some guy push you around."

Haley began pacing. "Nathan, I told you to stay away from him, your first day at practice, and your already starting fights. The last thing I want is for you to kicked off the team for defending me!"

"Haley, I'm never going to be a guy who watches as people hurt you." Nathan said now standing up to face her.

"No. You sunk down to some jack ass's level, and that's exactly what he wants."

"How can you even be upset right now? I was protecting you!"

"Because I'm fine. I can't believe you did that." Haley said storming out of the door, leaving Nathan in shock.

* * *

"So you yelled at him for being a good boyfriend?" Brooke asked Haley as she sipped on her Pina Colada.

"Brooke, he could've gotten hurt or kicked off the team, plus Damien hadn't even done anything really bad to me." Haley responded.

"Girlfriend I love you, but you are being insane right now." Brooke stated. "Nathan really cares about you, and he was protecting you from a guy who hurt you."

"But he didn't hurt me." Haley shot back.

"Really? Then what is that mark on your wrist?" Brooke said referring to the bruise on her right hand.

Haley looked down at her wrist in silence.

"Not only did he hurt you, he scared you, and flirted with you when your boyfriend is upstairs, Nathan care's too much about you to not do anything." Brooke continued as Haley sat in silence.

"I'm just scared Brooke." Haley said after a few moments of silence. "What if he defends me and he gets hurt or kicked off the team. Then he loses his dream, again, because of me."

"I think he is more scared of losing you right now then basketball." Brooke said as she looked over at Nathan who was pacing the beach with a concerned look on his face.

Haley looked over at Nathan, and then back at Brooke. "I'll be right back."

* * *

"Hey." Haley said to him as she walked over.

Nathan lifted his head up and half smiled at her.

Haley opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by him.

"Before you say anything, I need to speak."

Haley nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I acted before asking you. But you need to know that I'm not the type of guy who will stand back watching the world hurt you." Nathan said inching forward.

"I care about you too much, and the thought of some guy hitting on you, not to mention hurting you! It's too much too think about." Nathan said looking down at her wrist.

"I know babe, and I thank you so much for that, I really do. It makes me really happy to see how protective you are of me." Nathan smiled at her words. "But I can't stand to see you lose your dream because of me." Haley said, intertwining her hands with his.

"I know, and I thank you for caring about me. But I'm not going to not be protective over you, just because I could lose basketball." Nathan said, sweeping a piece of stray hair off her forehead.

Haley leaned and softly brushed her lips over his. Before the kiss deepened she pulled back.

"Just promise me next time, you will talk to me first." She said lightly, staring into his blue eyes.

"I promise." He replied smiling and took her hand in his. "I made dinner upstairs if you're interested."

"I would love to." She replied smiling and leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

The two sat at the small table in the living room in their apartment.

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious." Haley said swiping a piece of bread off his plate.

"Well I did slave over the microwave for hours." He replied with a laugh.

"So, besides the Damien part, how really was basketball today?" She asked gently.

"I loved it. It felt so good to be back on the court again."

Haley watched the sparkle in his eyes as he talked about his day and smiled.

"It did feel really weird to be out there without Luke though" Nathan sighed.

"I know he misses being out there with you also." Haley said placing a kiss on his hand.

"So, Haley James, tell me something about yourself that nobody knows." He asked. Changing the subject.

Haley smiled and thought deeply.

"I have a real passion for music. I've always wanted to pursue it but I've never had the guts too."

"Ah, the infamous music talent, you told me that when we first met." He smiled.

"You remember that?" She asked shocked.

"Of course, I also remember you wearing that stunning light pink dress at the wedding."

Haley smiled widely, still shocked that he remembered that.

"You are amazing Nathan Scott." She smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"Right back at ya, Haley James." He smiled back.

"Well, your turn." She said to him, snapped out of her trance.

He thought for a while, scared to tell her about his complicated family.

"My family life was rough when I was a kid." He finally said after a few moments.

"We had plenty of money, but nobody was happy. My dad was a controlling, rude, psychopath, and my mom was a disconnected parent who traveled all the time." He said, staring at the wall.

Haley looked in his hurt eyes and her stomach clenched.

"My dad rode me hard when it came to basketball. He was never satisfied with how I played, and when I needed my mom the most, she was never there to protect me." Nathan continued, with a hurt tone.

Haley's eyes stung with tears threatening to fall. She gripped his hand tighter, staring into his hurt eyes. She had no idea he had been through so much, and it killed her to see him like this.

"I love you." She said through the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you for the positive reviews! Please continue to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, so before we begin, I just wanted to say that this chapter is Rated T, as there is an intense scene later in the chapter. Please skip this chapter is you feel uncomfortable with this scene, thank you!

* * *

Haley searched Nathan's frozen eyes. She had just told him she loved him about 10 seconds ago and he hasn't spoken since.

"Babe?" She spoke softly, placing a hand on his.

Nathan broke from his trance into a large grin and a slight chuckle.

"I love you too." He said finally, with a childlike smile.

He forcefully, but gently pulled her into a tight embrace. Haley dug her head into his shoulder, unable to contain her smile.

She picked her head up and crashed her lips into his, sending volts of electricity through both of their bodies. Haley shifted her hands up into the nape of his neck and he placed his hands at the base of her waist. Their lips bounced up and down from each other and their tongues danced inside each other's mouths.

Just as the kiss deepened even further, they both stumbled out of their chairs.

"Guess we got a lot caught up in the moment." Nathan said hopping up, extending his arm down to help her up.

"Yeah I guess so." She chuckled back, fixing her hair.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you." Nathan said to her, heading towards the bedroom.

Haley waited patiently, smiling to herself, thinking about the moment they just shared after saying those 3 meaningful words to each other.

Nathan entered back in and placed a CD into the radio on the table. He walked back over to her and placed an arm around her waist.

"The first time we met, all I wanted to do was ask you to dance." Nathan said, tangling their hands together. "I was so nervous to ask you, but once I did, it felt so natural."

Haley's stomach fluttered at his words, how did she get so lucky?

"I was so nervous when you asked me, I thought I was going to embarrass myself."

"Um, did you see my dance moves?" Nathan laughed pulling her tighter to himself.

"Yeah, they were pretty bad." She laughed back at him.

They swayed in the living room, enjoying each other's company.

Nathan leaned down and placed small butterfly kisses on her nose, as Haley traced circles on his back.

"I'm sorry your childhood was so rough." Haley blurted out, breaking the silence. "I never got a chance to say something earlier."

Nathan searched her brown eyes "I just wish I had you back then to get me through it."

Her heart melted at his words and she leaned her head up to capture his lips. She placed her hands on his neck and pulled him in even deeper, making the kiss even more forceful.

Nathan was caught off guard at first by the force of the kiss, but quickly sunk in with equal amount of energy.

Haley's lips found his neck and left trails of kisses all the way up to his jaw.

In between kisses, Haley gasped out, "Bedroom."

Nathan smiled and lifted her up, carrying her to the bed, as Haley laughed.

He gently placed her onto the mattress and laid on top of her, bombarding her mouth with kisses.

Their bodies flush together, allowed Haley to feel his hardness under her, making her ache for him even more. She tugged at his shirt, and he broke from her mouth for a brief moment to remove his shirt.

Haley eyed his muscular chest, leaving her mouth dry with anticipation.

Quickly, his lips were on hers again, with even more force. Her tongue snaked into his mouth, playing with the tip of his. Haley's hands traveled down his bare back, tracing the muscles along his spine. Nathan placed his hands on the side of her hips, grinding her into himself.

Haley's head spun with excitement, and begun to take off her own shirt, when Nathan stopped her hands.

He looked into her eyes with concern, "We don't have to do this if you're not ready." He said to her softly.

She shook her head. "No, I want to do this with you." She said in a reassuring tone with a smile.

Nathan assisted her taking off her shirt, leaving her in her jeans and a pink lace bra. He smiled at her and left hot kisses on her neck, leaving her gasping for air. She felt his eagerness against her leg, and placed her hand on the waistband of his jeans. Signaling that she wanted them gone. He obliged and removed his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, sending heat waves through her body.

Haley pulled him back down to her and placed her wet lips on his once more. She took off her own jeans, now leaving herself in just her bra and underwear. Nathan gulped and Haley smiled at his reaction.

Suddenly, she flipped herself on top of him, allowing herself to lead. She left a trail of hot kisses down his toned chest, leading towards the waistband of his boxers as his hands rested on her head. She slowly removed his boxers, leaving him naked for her to take in.

She eyed his erect manhood, taking in deep breaths at the sight of it.

Before Nathan could say a word, she placed her lips back onto his reassuring him that she was okay. Breaking away from the kiss, she traveled back down to his length and placed her hands on it. Nathan gasped at her actions and his hands flew to her head. After a few moments of pleasing Nathan, she returned back to his lips.

Nathan flipped on top of her and his hands traveled to her back and unclipped her bra strap. Realizing that she suddenly felt self-conscious he immediately left a loving kiss on her lips and mouthed "You're so beautiful."

Tossing her bra on the floor, she regained confidence and smiled at Nathan. He cupped his hands around her breasts and pleased a feather like kiss on each, sending chills throughout her body.

This time, it was Nathan who left kisses on her stomach, feeling her chest quickly rise and fall.

Before Nathan could do anything else, her hands quickly flew to his head.

"I need you now." She gasped in a moan.

Nathan smiled and kissed her again, this time, gentle and loving.

He stripped her panties to the ground, leaving her completely naked beneath him.

"God, you are so beautiful." He said to her kissing her neck.

Haley parted her legs a bit so Nathan could fit in between her and he slid into her.

Their movements were in sink as they rocked back in forth. Haley's nails dug into Nathan's back as he shut his eyes in pleasure. A soft moan escaped her lips and he kissed her again, biting her lip softly.

Close to both of their breaking points, their movements quickened, shifting in and out of each other.

They both reached their maximum point of pleasure at the same time, and moaned in unison.

Pulling out of her, he collapsed next to her, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other.

Nathan wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her so she was flush against him, as she snuggled her head into his chest.

"That was amazing, I love you so much." He whispered.

"It really was, I love you too." She said back to him, leaving one more loving kiss on his lips and tucking her head back onto his chest, as they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Haley opened her eyes to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said to her, kissing her nose softly.

"Good morning handsome." She smiled back, kissing his hand that rubbed against her cheek.

"Some night we had last night." He said with a grin.

"Only the best night ever."

Nathan grinned and wrapped his leg over hers.

"I love waking up to you." He said to her tangling his hands in her hair.

"I love falling asleep next to you." She said back to him.

He captured her lips in a swift motion, but breaking it before she could deepen it.

"I'm going to get my gorgeous girl some breakfast." He said shifting out of the covers.

"You are too good to me." She smiled as he pulled the shirt over his head.

"Only the best for my princess." He said to her, placing a slight kiss on her cheek, and exiting out of the bedroom.

"Hey Nathan." She called out.

"Yes." He said popping his head back in the door.

"I love you." Haley said with a huge smile.

"I love you too babe." He said back to her with a wink and exiting out the front door.

Haley couldn't help the huge smile on her face. She was hopelessly in love.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 8! Sorry it was so intense but I wanted it to be very detailed for their first time! Please tell me what you think, I love seeing all of the positive reviews! R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Nathan entered the front door, carrying 2 coffees, assorted fruit, and buttered toast.

Smelling the delicious odors, Haley entered the kitchen.

"Thank you darling." She said, pecking him on the cheek.

They sat at the table overlooking the ocean, enjoying their breakfast.

"So, what would you like to do today my love?" Nathan asked her with a grin.

Haley thought for a moment and then came to a decision. "The beach!" I haven't been able to go tanning yet.

Nathan smiled and replied, "Whatever you want." Leaning in to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Just as they pulled back, Brooke entered through the door.

"Hey love birds." She announced, stealing a piece of toast. "You guys went up surprisingly early last night."

Nathan and Haley shared a quick glance.

"Uh, yeah we-" Haley began.

"You two so did it last night!"

Haley and Nathan's face turned bright red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nathan stammered.

"Yeah, I'll believe that one when pigs fly, Haley I expect details later." Brooke replied with a wink.

Haley smiled back at her, her face still red with embarrassment.

"Oh, and we are all going down to the beach later, you coming?" Brooke asked them, half out the door.

"Sounds perfect."

Brooke left leaving Haley and Nathan in the apartment, laughing at Brooke's ability to sense their mood.

* * *

"Hales, you ready?" Nathan called from the living room.

"Yep, I'm ready." Haley said to him, walking out of the bedroom, adjusting her sun hat.

Nathan's glance froze on Haley with a light pink bathing suit, and a sheer beach throw.

"Or we could just stay here for a bit longer." Nathan said, inching closer to her face.

"Ha, nice try, let's go." She said to him, pecking his lips and taking his hand in hers.

The pair headed down the stairs and through the lobby to meet the rest of the crew.

* * *

"Get a little distracted up there?" Peyton asked in a joking manner when the couple came into view.

"Hm, I guess Brooke doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Haley responded, sending Brooke a warning look.

Brooke and Peyton sandwiched Haley in between them, linking their arms in hers.

"Okay time to spill, how was it?" Brooke asked, prying for details.

Haley turned around to see if Nathan was near, but saw him talking to Julian and Lucas across the lobby.

"So good!" She responded, gushing about her boyfriend. "He was gentle and sweet, but forceful at the right times."

"How did it happen?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I told him I loved him."

"What!?" They both yelled in unison.

"And he said it back!" She said with excitement.

Brooke and Peyton shrieked, pulling Haley into an embrace.

"This is amazing! I call planning your wedding!" Peyton announced.

"Then I get to make the dress!" Brooke chimed in.

Haley laughed at their excitement.

Just as Haley was about to respond, she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around her waist.

"Ready to go?" Nathan asked her, placing a light kiss on her head.

"Yep." She responded, heading towards the beach, with Nathan's arm around her shoulder and her best friends following close behind.

* * *

The girls sprawled out on the chairs, tanning, while Nathan, Lucas and Julian headed towards the shore to throw the football.

"Where were you last night man?" Julian asked him, tossing him the ball.

Nathan smiled. "Haley and I went up early."

"Which is code for…" Lucas began.

"We said I love you to each other."

"That's awesome dude, I'm happy for you, but is that all you did." Julian said with his signature grin.

"Not all…" Nathan said flashing his smirk.

"Way to go little brother." Lucas said, slapping his hand.

They all shared a chuckle, looking back at their beautiful women laying in the sun, with smiles.

"We sure got lucky." Julian said, looking at Brooke.

"So lucky." Lucas said, watching Peyton.

"She's too perfect for me." Nathan said, looking at Haley with twinkling eyes.

* * *

Haley shifted on the chair, needing a drink due to the intense heat.

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar, you guys want anything." Haley asked the girls, standing up.

"No thanks, I'm good." They replied.

Haley walked towards the bar and ordered her drink, waiting for it to be made.

She felt an arm snake around her shoulder, but this time, it was a weaker arm, with not the same gentle touch as last time.

She quickly shifted, facing Damien, his arm still around her.

"Hey babe." He said with a wink.

"Ew get off of me, I'm not your babe and don't touch me." Haley said quickly releasing from his grasp.

"What's wrong? Afraid to be with a real man?" Damien asked with a smirk.

"Please, your anything but a real man." Haley shot back.

"Ouch, that hurt, but I'll forgive you." Damien said stepping closer to her holding her shoulders.

"Get off of me!" Haley half screamed, looking for Nathan who was nowhere to be found.

"Listen little girl, I'm going to take Nathan's spot on the team, whether he likes it or not." He said in a threatening tone.

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?"

"Because you are his one weakness." He replied in a dark tone. "See you later _babe_."

Just like that, he took off towards the street, leaving Haley stunned and as confused as ever.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 9! Sorry for the lack of Naley, but this was more of a plot development chapter, let me know what you think! R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey babe." Nathan said placing a kiss on Haley's forehead.

Haley jolted out of her trance and smiled weakly back at him.

"Hey."

"You okay?" He asked, confused by her look.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled reassuringly.

Nathan nodded, not believing her completely but not wanting to upset her.

Looking for Lucas, Nathan scanned the pool deck.

His search suddenly stopped when he saw a girl, eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

Her eyes traveled down his chest, then to his lower waist, and back to his gaze with a wink.

Feeling uncomfortable Nathan immediately sat down next to his girlfriend and placed an arm around her shoulder.

He was used to girls looking at him like that, but now that he found Haley, he is no longer interested by girls like that.

Haley's placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it as she talked to Brooke, making him feel more comfortable.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Haley asked him.

A seductive grin appeared on Nathan's mouth as he leaned in to her ear.

"I was hoping we could sit by the beach, have dinner, and then maybe go skinny dipping." He said in a husky tone, and playfully biting her ear.

Haley grinned and leaned in to his lips, catching them with hers, and tracing her tongue against his.

Just as things began to heat up, their kiss was broken by a confident voice.

"Can I get you anything?" The girl asked them.

Quickly breaking apart from their heated kiss they look at the lady standing in front of them.

She was a tall blonde with short shorts on and a light blue tank top on with a name tag on that read "Lauren".

Nathan looked up and immediately recognized her as the girl who was staring at him a few minutes ago.

Haley could tell Nathan's body tense, but she was confused why.

"No thanks, we are good for the time being." Haley responded in a confused sweet tone.

"Okay, well just let me know if I can do anything for you." She responded, biting her lip and winking at Nathan as she retreated.

Nathan's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion and looked away quickly.

"What was that about?" Haley asked him, sensing how uncomfortable he was.

"Uh, I'm not sure, she was looking at me earlier but I don't know who she is." Nathan responded, but in the back of his mind he knew she recognized her from somewhere.

"Well your all mine, so she better not even think about coming back." Haley responded placing a peck on his cheek.

Brooke and Julian returned to their seats and Brooke nudged at Haley.

"Babe, Brooke and I are going to head up to the room and get ready for dinner."

"Perfect, I'll see you up in the room in about an hour." Nathan responded, sweetly kissing her forehead as she stood up.

The girls headed up to the room leaving Nathan and Julian alone at the seats since Peyton and Lucas had went for a walk along the beach.

"You okay man?" Julian asked him, sensing that he was a bit off.

"Yeah, there was just this girl who was acting really weird around me and I recognize her from somewhere but I can't remember."

"Do you think she's an ex?"

"No, nothing like that, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Alright, well I'm going to take a shower, see you later." Julian said heading upstairs.

* * *

"So, what plans do you and Nathan have tonight?" Brooke asked as she curled Haley's hair.

"Well, we are going to take a walk on the beach, have a romantic picnic, and then maybe go for a midnight swim." Haley responded, her face glowing with excitement.

"Sounds so romantic, and then plans for later?" Brooke asked, hinting at their bedroom plans.

Haley stood up and took a bag out from her closet.

"I did purchase one little thing…" Haley said taking the item out of the bag.

She held out a black, lace lingerie for Brooke to see.

Brooke gasped, "Wow, Nathan is going to love that."

Haley laughed and put the item back into the bag.

"Tonight, is going to be amazing." Haley smiled.

* * *

Nathan stood in the kitchen, placing a bottle of wine, cheese, and a package of spring rolls into the picnic basket.

Haley walked out of the bedroom, taking in the view.

"My man looks hot." She said with a smile, admiring how he looked in a pair of cargo shorts, and a navy blue collared shirt.

"And my girl looks stunning." He responded, looking up at her in her red sundress.

He walked over to her, placing one hand on her hip and the other cupping her cheek.

She smiled at him, and closed the gap between them, allowing their lips to connect.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Her hands traveled up, tangling in the locks of his hair.

He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth causing her to give off a slight moan into his lips.

She hesitantly pulled back, causing him to whimper, and leaving both their lips tingling.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, we don't want to miss sunset."

"You're right." He responded, leaving one more chaste kiss on her lips and grabbing the picnic basket.

Their fingers intertwined and they head towards the beach.

Spreading a blanket over the sand, they sat down, Haley's legs stretching over his lap.

They both watched sunset peacefully, as they drank a glass of wine and fed each other cheese.

Haley's head shifted onto Nathan's chest, and he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, placing a delicate kiss on her scalp.

"It's amazing here, thank you for taking me." She smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't want to bring anybody else." He responded, with a smile.

The sun went down and it was now dark out.

Nathan looked down at her and she knew exactly what he was thinking and nodded along.

Hand in hand, they both ran towards the ocean, laughing and squealing as the cool water hit their naked bodies.

They waded out into the 5-foot-deep water and Haley jumped into his embrace, wrapping her legs around his torso.

Their lips locked and shared a passionate deep kiss, both of their tongues wildly exploring each other's mouths.

Nathan's hands playfully squeezed her butt and Haley's hands gripped his hair.

Realizing that things were heating up too much for the beach, they agreed to go back to their room.

Stepping out of the elevator, their lips remained pressed together, not wanting to be apart, Nathan picked up Haley in a fireman's carry, and walked down the hall towards their room.

Haley traced kisses along his neck as he jammed the key into the door, not being able to wait another second.

Closing the door behind them, Nathan placed Haley on the bed, standing between her legs as he pulled his shirt over his head. Leaning down for another kiss, Haley stopped him.

"Wait one second." She huskily said into his ear.

Nathan sat on the edge of the bed, upset that she was no longer in his grasp.

Haley slipped on the lingerie, applied another layer of lipstick, and adjusted her hair as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Nathan looked at her, jaw dropped, as he took in the sight of his girl in the black lingerie that hugged her curves just right.

"Wow." He said in a hoarse whisper.

Biting her lip, she slowly walked over to him and stood between his parted legs. Placing her hands on his chest.

She lightly pushed his back onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

Her lips kissed the spot on his collarbone that she knew drove him crazy, and his hands flew to her back, pressing her flush against him.

Her lips then traveled down his stomach, kissing his abs and then making her way down to the waistband of his shorts.

He took in a deep breath and placed his hands on her head.

She pulled his shorts off slowly, leaving him just in his boxers.

She then made her way back up to his lips and hungrily kissed them, biting his bottom lip as she pulled away.

"I love you so much." She breathed.

"I love you more." He whispered.

He then flipped her over swiftly so that he was now on top of her.

He slipped the straps down of her lingerie exposing her breasts. He kissed each one lovingly, as she moaned into the back of his head.

He then trailed kisses down her stomach and discarded the fabric completely. He teased her about, making her moan wanting him even more.

He returned up to her mouth, kissing her with all that he had.

She felt his hardness against her and couldn't take it anymore. She pulled off his boxers and then he entered her.

With each thrust she moaned a bit louder, her hands clawed his back and she shook with pleasure.

He placed hot kisses on her neck, feeling a wave of pleasure also.

After both reaching their breaking point, the fell back on the bed together, sweating.

He kissed her once more and whipped a stray piece of hair stuck on her forehead.

She shifted so that her head was resting on his bare chest and her legs intertwined with his.

He draped a protective arm around her waist and pulled her in closer to him.

As he placed one last kiss on her forehead, she realized that being here, with him, was where she felt more safe and loved than anywhere else, and with that, fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I was on family vacations and didn't have many opportunities to update. Hopefully I am back now though! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! The reviews make me inspired to keep making chapters! Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Haley shifted in bed, shielding her eyes from the sun burning her eyes. She felt a muscular arm draped over her waist, and Nathan's face inches from hers. His eyes remained closed and his chest slowly rose and fell against her chest. Haley smiled at the sight and brought a hand to sift through his hair. She dropped a kiss on his forehead and gently shifted out of his embrace to get dressed. Just as she placed a foot on the cool tile, she felt an arm pull her back into bed. Haley shifted back into his embrace, a smile tracing her lips.

"Don't leave yet." Nathan whined, his eyes still closed.

"It's almost 10:00 babe." Haley countered.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and met Haley's gaze. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off her forehead.

"We could just stay in bed all day." Nathan said smirking.

"As amazing as that sounds, you have a game at 11:00." Haley responded.

"Well then you could warm me up." Nathan said huskily.

Before Haley had a chance to respond, he pressed his lips against hers in a hungrily way. Haley quickly responded, her hands flying to his hair. Nathan deepened the kiss and before she had a chance to respond, he broke the kiss. Haley's lips ached for Nathan and she whimpered for him to come back. Nathan stood up off the bed and smiled at her.

"See you at the game babe." Nathan smiled, and left a kiss on her forehead as he left for the locker room.

Haley sat in bed, eyes wide and a surprised grin on her face. She was going to get him back.

* * *

Damien and Lauren walked into the arena together, a mischievous grin on both of their faces.

"Nathan Scott is going to wish he never step foot in Ocean City." Damien laughed diabolically.

"Damien, can you chill with the criminal plan, I'm just going to distract Nathan from basketball, that way you get his spot on the team when he plays awful, and we don't have to go to jail for kidnapping someone!" Lauren barked at him.

"Fine, but if your plan doesn't work, we are using mine." Damien scoffed back.

Just as the pair was putting the finishing touches on their plan, the double doors opened behind them. Nathan made eye contact with Damien, and immediately filed with anger.

Just as he was about to go into the locker room, Nathan felt a hand brush his forearm.

"I just wanted to tell you good luck tonight Nathan." Lauren spoke up, biting her bottom lip.

"Uh, thanks Lauren." He stuttered, confused on why she was touching him.

Nathan pulled from her grasp and hurried into the locker room, leaving Damien and Lauren smiling at how good their plan was going to work.

* * *

"Nathan Scott is lighting up this arena folks!" The announcer barked into the microphone. "He has 35 points and 12 assists with 4 minutes left in the second half!"

Haley was on her feet cheering for her man alongside Brooke, Julian, Peyton and Lucas.

"Way to go Nathan." Haley yelled.

Nathan looked up at the stands and winked at Haley, his eyes traveled the group, admiring the people who came to support him, when suddenly his gaze stopped. His eyes locked with Lauren's as she sent him a kissing face and a wink back. Nathan shook off the uneasy feeling he had in his stomach and headed back on defense.

The crowd cheered as the final buzzer rang, the Ocean City Warriors had defeated the D.C Devils 75-52.

Nathan took a shower and the locker room and then waited alone in the hallway for Haley as the whole team passed him by celebrating. Nathan felt two hands cover his face from behind and smiled.

"Hey Hales." Nathan said, spinning to face her.

Before he had a chance to speak, her lips covered his. Nathan quickly responded, but as he felt her tongue push against his lips for entrance, something felt off. He quickly took a step back and faced the woman in front of him.

"Lauren! What the fuck!" Nathan yelled, pushing her hands off of him. "Get off of me!"

"Baby, you can't tell me you don't want this." Lauren said, stepping closer to him, running her hands over her shirt.

"No! I don't, get away from me!" Nathan yelled and quickly ran out the doors.

He barged through the arena doors and out into the courtyard.

"Hey babe! Great game!" He heard a voice call out to him.

Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his neck.

"You did amazing tonight." She said into his shoulder.

"Th-thanks Hales." Nathan stammered, feeling awful about what just happened.

Haley took a step back to face him. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, just tired from the game."

Haley smiled and took his hand. "Let's go home so you can get some rest."

Nathan nodded and squeezed her hand, he didn't know how he was going to tell her.

Haley turned the lock and they both entered the apartment.

"Mac and cheese" She offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good, thanks."

She brought him a bowl and sat next to him on the couch.

"I don't know much about basketball, but 35 points sounds like a lot." Haley smiled at him, running her hand over his thigh.

Nathan just smiled at her.

"Babe, what's wrong? You seem off." Haley asked concerned.

Nathan took a breath and sat his bowl on the table.

"I need to talk to you." He said, his heart pounding.

Haley placed her hand on his cheek. "You can tell me anything."

Nathan shrugged off her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Tonight, after the game, I was waiting in the hallway for you, and someone put their hands over my eyes." He said, looking down at the ground. "I couldn't see anything and then I felt someone kiss me."

Haley immediately dropped her hands from his lap.

"I thought it was you Haley, I swear to god." Nathan pleaded. "I pulled away as soon as I realized that it was Lauren."

Haley backed up on the couch and avoided eye contact with him.

"Babe, talk to me." Nathan said, gently reaching over to caress her cheek.

Haley flinched and pulled back, ignoring the look of hurt in Nathan's eyes.

"I, uh, I have to go." Haley said and hurried out of the apartment, leaving Nathan on the couch, eyes stinging with tears.

Haley ran out of the apartment, tears falling down her cheeks. She contemplated going to Brooke or Peyton's, but decided she wanted to be alone. She hurried down the stairs and sat on the beach. The pitch-black sky allowed her to hide her appearance a she broke down sobbing. Nathan was the person she thought would never hurt her, but here she was, crying on the beach alone. Even if he didn't know who it was, or the kiss didn't mean anything, the thought of him kissing another woman made her stomach turn.

The waves crashing muffled the sound of footsteps coming behind her. She flinched when she felt a jacket being draped over her shoulders.

"Is this seat taken?" A man's voice asked.

Haley looked up and shook her head, realizing who it was, but to exhausted to put up a fight.

"I feel the pain that you feel also." Haley looked at Damien confused.

"Lauren is my girlfriend. Well, I guess now it's was."

"I'm sorry." Haley said solemnly.

"Likewise." He muttered back.

Haley shivered at the cool ocean breeze.

"Why don't you come back to my place? I can warm up some hot chocolate and we can vent to each other about our broken hearts?" Damien offered.

He saw the nervous look in her eyes and quickly spoke. "I know you are afraid because of our last run in, but I promise you that's not who I am. I was just desperate."

Haley searched his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

Damien smiled and helped her up, leading her to the other side of the building where his apartment was. He led her inside but stopped at the doorway and winked at Lauren by the stairwell. He locked the door with the deadbolt and reached for the rope lying on the counter. All of which Haley was oblivious to.

"Don't worry baby, I will help you take your mind off of him." Damien said, an evil grin appearing on his lips.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Drama is starting to evolve in this story! I can't thank you enough for the kind reviews. I will say that your reviews are what keep me writing this story, so please, let me know what you think. Thank you so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan sat on the edge of the couch, hands folded over his face. If he had only opened his eyes when Lauren tried to kiss him, maybe he wouldn't be in this position. Each footstep he heard walk pass the door made him flinch, hoping it was her. But she never came back. She had walked out a little over 2 hours ago. He knew she was thinking things over, probably at Brooke and Julian's, but all he wanted was to hold her in their bed. Deciding she needed her space, he reluctantly went into the bedroom, and crawled into the cold empty bed.

Haley sat on Damien's couch, staring at the Heat, Spurs game playing on the TV.

"Here's your hot chocolate." Damien said, handing her the piping hot drink. He took the seat next to her and watched her sip the hot liquid.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?" Damien asked, reaching out to place a hand on Haley's thigh.

Haley instinctively pulled away. "Not really."

He nodded and stood up. "Well maybe I could do something to take your mind off it."

"No, I'm fine. Coming here was a mistake. I should leave." Haley announced, quickly standing up.

She started towards the door but was stopped short when he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked, leaning in.

"Um- I should go get some rest." She replied, shifting away from him.

Damien leaned in and whispered in her ear "You could rest here, with me."

Haley shivered in disgust and pulled from his gasp. "No, I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't let you do that."

Damien pushed Haley towards the bed and straddled her waist. Tying the rope on both corners of the bed frame. Haley struggled to get lose but couldn't escape the tight rope.

"Let me go!" Haley yelled, kicking her legs.

Damien tucked her legs under his lap and placed his hands on her arms.

"I will make you feel better, I promise." He said, licking his lips while placing a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

* * *

Haley slowly opened her eyes, and was instantly aware of the pain. Her wrists burned from the rope and her lower body ached from the night before which was still a haze.

"Good morning sunshine." Damien said, strutting into the bedroom. "We had fun last night."

Suddenly, bursts of the night before came rushing into her head. She remembered him roughly touching her body as she pulled away from the rope. Her hands struggled to get lose but the rope was tied with such force against her wrists.

"Having visions from last night?" Damien said intruding her thoughts.

A tear slid down her cheek as he dug his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled the smell of her hair. The only thing getting her through this terrible situation was that Nathan was out there. She knew that he would look for her. No matter how many fights they got into or how they left things, she knew he loved her, and would look for her without rest.

* * *

Nathan rolled over his side of the bed and reached his hand across the sheets. Empty. He sighed and got out of bed. He knew he messed up, but now he was worried. It wasn't like Haley to stay out all night. He threw on a hoodie and a pair of shorts and left out the front door in search of his girl.

His first stop was Brooke's, he knew that she told her best friend everything so there was a good chance she was here.

He pounded on the door until a groggy Julian opened it.

"Hey Nathan, what's up?" He said, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Did Haley stay here over night" Nathan asked, ignoring the shirtless Julian in front of him.

"No, Brooke and I stayed in last night, she never came over here."

Nathan sighed and jogged over to Peyton's condo.

He again, pounded on the door. This time a shirtless Lucas opening the door.

"Dude it's like the middle of the night." Lucas whines.

"Is Haley here?" Nathan asked immediately, short of patience.

"Uh no." Lucas asked confused.

Nathan cursed under his breath and took off for the stairs, leaving Lucas confused at the door.

He ran down to her favorite hut down by the beach and shoved open the curtains. Empty.

His heart sank to his stomach and he sank into the chair. He threw his hands over his face and cried. Haley was nowhere to be found because of him. He never meant to hurt her and now she's gone, possibly even hurt.

He got up, realizing he was no help to her crying. He dragged his feet along the sand until his foot got caught into something. Her sweater. He sank to his knees and clutched the sweater.

"HALEY!" He screamed. Yearning to see her safe again.

* * *

Her entire body hurt. Her head pounded and lower body ached. She missed Nathan so much. His warm touch and strong grasp. She never felt safer then when she was in his arms.

She felt his fingers on her neck, followed by his warm breath. She shivered in response, biting her lip to keep her from screaming because she knew she couldn't waste any more energy. The only piece of food she had that day was a piece of crusty bread that he rummaged from his cabinet, feeding it to her with his bare hands. She would have refused but she was so weak that the bread was the only thing that could keep her fighting for another day.

Haley knew that he was looking for her but he couldn't come soon enough.

Suddenly the front door was pushed open. She jumped in response, hoping that she was being rescued.

Faint voices were heard in the background, and she struggled to hear what they were saying.

"You kidnapped her!?"

"She presented herself to me, I had to take the opportunity!"

"That was never part of the plan! Are you trying to get us arrested!?"

"Nobody is ever going to find out. She will be dead by the time anybody finds her Lauren."

The door was then slammed shut as the tears began to fall from her eyes again.

* * *

Nathan pounded on every door he saw. Every person pushed him away, yelling at him for waking them up so early in the morning. Each time somebody pushed him away another part of him broke. His girl was missing. His girl could be in the hands of some prick and that made him sick to his stomach, which only gave him more motivation to find her. He had recruited Lucas and Julian to help look for her, which they were happy to do of course.

He suddenly saw a familiar face and ran toward it.

"Lauren!" Nathan shouted, sprinting to catch up to her while she was heading down the stairs.

"Uh, hey." She responded, obviously uncomfortable.

"Haley is missing. Please tell me you have seen her."

"Um no, sorry I haven't." She stuttered.

She quickly backed away and retreated down the stairs, which Nathan took note of.

Suddenly, it clicked. He pushed past Lucas and Julian and ran full force to room 253 to get his girl back.

* * *

Haley remained tied to the bed, arms and feet spread. She had lost the energy to fight back and gave up hope. Damien straddled her lap, biting her neck which only caused her pain instead of pleasure.

He pulled her shorts down again, like he had done many times before and lowered his head. There was no love or gentleness with the way he did it. Her lower body was torn and aching from the roughness.

Suddenly she heard a loud thump at the door.

Damien's head bobbed up in response.

The door thumped again.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW." Said a voice from the outside.

She recognized the voice from anywhere. It was Nathan.

Damien jumped off the bed and into the kitchen to get a knife.

The door then flew open.

"HALEY."

* * *

I'm back! Im so sorry for the lack of updates guys. I really don't have any excuses besides I have been slammed with school work. I'm going to try and update more regularly again. Please review so I have the motivation to write again!


End file.
